The Failure Assassin
by Memolade
Summary: "You only have one job. Annihilate his family." They said that but wait...can she really do it?


"Good luck to your first job."

Those words kept echoing on her head. It was curtly delivered on her that even though they wished her luck, she knew that they didn't mean it. After all, they considered her as the always-messing-up member of their organization.

But right now...on this job, she will prove them that she has skills.

The job is simple, she thought. Annihilate the family of the wealthiest family in Japan.

First target was the head - the old Akashi and then followed by the last - the only son. Shin grinned maniacally as she positioned herself beside an electricity post some meters away in the front of Akashi's family house. It was out of their perspective that was why even though there were a lot of bodyguards around, it won't be easy to locate her. Also, adding the fact that she didn't look suspicious at all...well, that was what she believed. Wearing a sailor uniform that she bought just for this moment, she thought there was no way a girl like her will be caught. Thinking that, she chuckled softly.

After half hour of waiting, finally, her 'first target' came out of his mansion. Group of men wearing black suit immediately circled him as they escort him inside the car.

_My chance!_

Shin quickly clicked the hammer, put her finger on the trigger and pointed it on her target. But just when she was about to fire it, she suddenly heard a voice behind her "what are you doing?" It was unknown to her but the voice was irritating to hear because it reminded her of the voice of her higher-ups. The kind of voice as if belittling her and questioning her skills. She abruptly turned her head on the back while glaring "Mind your own business!" She tried not to make her voice loud but still giving it a threatening aura.

Closing the other eye, she concentrated the point of her gun on the target. On the verge of pulling the trigger, her hand that was holding the handgun was suddenly pushed downward. She flinched and tilted her head towards the person who did it. "What?!" She asked frowning until her eyes met his. "...ohhh..opps.." She mumbled dropping her angry facade into a shock with matching blinking of eyes in horror and mouth agape. She was facing the greatest disaster of her life so far.

_This guy... _

Red hair, different eye color, the features fit on him. It was him, her second target - the son.

He traveled his hand on her wrist and gripped it tightly while pulling her to stand. He wasn't that tall, their eyes could actually level each other, but still, he was down-looking her with those sharp dual colored eyes.

She was caught...so does it mean her job failed?

_No..no...no..._

_I refuse to accept that. Not yet._

_But, what's with this kind of sensation. Why am i the one getting scared?_

Using the same tone, calm but ominous, the red head spoke again "I asked you, what are you doing."

_It should be me who's using that face and tone, dammit._

She knitted her brows and pulled her hand from him. "I already answer that...mind your own business!" She exclaimed. She won't be scared with this, she knew that it was her who should be scarier because she was after his life.

His eyes trailed on the hand gun on her hand, then narrowing his eyes on her. The expression he gave to her was telling something like 'do you think i don't understand what it is?'.

She clicked her tongue in dismay as she put the gun inside her pocket. "Fine, i'm..." She paused forcing her mind to quickly invent an excuse. A convincing one. "...i'm...just playing...ahm.." _Playing? What the hell i am playing?_ "Playing shooting...you know.." She wanted to slap her face, it was a stupid answer and yet she didn't drop the frown and glares to make it serious. "Then, i'll go now." She said before bolting out. She ran away from all the possible question he might ask to her.

'I still have hundred of chances.' She thought smirking.

* * *

On the other hand, he stared on the way where she left. There was definitely something on it and he knew it.


End file.
